Chartreuse
by The Shadowfox Mistress
Summary: Bakura drinks some Chartreuse and has some strange thoughts regarding Ryou and others.


**.Chartreuse/**

**by Rian Dillard**

**Published : **Feburary 23rd. 2006

**Type : **This is something that I made in my IC3 class and doesn't really have a point.

**Chapter Rating : PG-13**

**Author Notes : **_What Bakura thinks when he is drinking Chartreuse._

* * *

**( My Little Heron )**

The flavor echoed along his tongue; swirling around in an erotic dance. He looked down in the glass of Chartreuse that was spiraling green. His light said that the green looked like his eyes; maybe he was right. He swirled the glass around a couple times watching the flow of it. He set the glass down and leaned back on the couch in one fluid motion; his white hair settling around him. They said that his hair was unnatural and weird…but he knew better; it was a family trait. His light was out somewhere he didn't remember where; it didn't really matter as long as he came back. He always came back. He had to. 

He closed his eyes and relaxed. He felt himself falling, falling into an endless abyss of green. He got up suddenly; snapping back to reality. He couldn't let himself fall asleep now. It wasn't that often that he got Chartreuse. Chartreuse, the exotic drink from the heart of Louisiana; it had the essence of the dead in its depths. He was surprised he found it at all since it was from America; that land had little magic in it, except in the south. The bayous had magic in them, not as much as Egypt, but magic nonetheless. 

He was in a daze as he walked into the kitchen. He looked around slowly; everything he saw had a slight tint of green. They say if you drink enough your eyes will turn neon green. 'My eyes are already neon green; I bet they are glowing like the devil. If Ryou came home I'd bet it scare the shit out of 'em. Then after he calmed down he would bitch and moan that I got drunk and that I set a bad influence for his friends. He would probably then try to find all of my alcohol and throw it out, but he would never find all of it.'

Bakura grabbed a chair and sat down; making sure he wasn't that comfortable. Don't want to fall asleep. How had he come by the Chartreuse? One of the street vendors that would sell you anything? They would rip people off, but they knew not to do it him; especially in his own territory. Nobody even looked sideways at him for the fear of him. All he knew that this was some of the original stuff not the cheap imitation crap that the street vendors make. They had good alcohol here in Japan, some of the best he had ever tasted, but nothing compared to the original Chartreuse.

He got up and walked back in the other room to get his glass. He picked it up and drained what was left in it in one go. He picked up the half drunken Chartreuse bottle and poured another glass. He walked outside and looked up at the moon that was a pale shade of green from the Chartreuse. Somebody had once called him Moon. Who was it? Ryou? No, he was called Nightflower... Malik, it was Malik. He had names for all of us. Wonder what he is doing over in Egypt? Probably causing trouble for his sister no doubt.

A breeze suddenly caused the coat he was wearing to flare up briefly. 'Like a bat. Maybe I should fly away like one and never return. What would Ryou be if I where a bat? Not a dove or a swan they don't fit him well enough. Maybe a heron, those are nice birds that suit him. They are gentle and would never hurt anyone. Yeah, he is my little heron.' He sipped his drink slowly as the thoughts passed through his skull.

He failed to notice a car pull up and drop Ryou out of it. Ryou was nearly to him before he noticed him. Ryou had a look of anger on his face as he walked up to him. "Bakura what are you doing drinking again and outside too. My friends could have seen you. What type of influence do you think you are setting for them?"

He just laughed at his little heron he couldn't help it. It was just so fun to see his heron so mad. He was just then stricken with a perfect idea. "It's okay my little heron. Who cares what they think. Let's go inside so I can show you the magic of Louisiana." As he said this he planted a small kiss on Ryou's cheek and started to lead him inside with Ryou thinking 'Why is he calling me heron and what does he mean by the magic of Louisiana?'

He just laughed as he read his little heron's thoughts and pulled him inside. There was still about half a bottle left, just enough.

* * *

**Author Notes : **_I may make a second if people like it enough._


End file.
